


it's awkward

by Sariasprincy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cars, College, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasprincy/pseuds/Sariasprincy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi was always a little awkward with verbally expressing his feelings and though Shisui understood that, it also irritated the hell out of him at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's awkward

The rain was unusual this time of year. Even more so that it was downpouring, causing Itachi's hair to plaster to his face and neck. He hated the feeling but with his car at home and the last bus already having left from the lateness of the hour, he really had no choice.

His mind was just as heavy as the messenger bag full of textbooks over his shoulder as he splashed down the dark sidewalk. Over the sound of the rain, he could hear his phone ringing in the bottom of his bag but he didn't bother searching for it. There was only one person he wanted to hear from and he would not allow himself to hope only to be disappointed once more at finding another's name on the display. 

Itachi ducked his head further as the onslaught continued, his fingers burying deeper into the pockets of his zip up searching for any warmth. With his chilled body, he found little relief.

A car horn broke through the sharp splash of rainfall but it was some distance from him and he chose to keep his head down instead of locating one of the many instruments that made up the orchestra of the city soundtrack. He had been living there long enough that such noise fell on deaf ears. 

"Itachi, I swear to God if you make me get out of this car, I will-."

The threat got lost under the sound of a passing semi but he knew _that_ voice. 

Swinging around, Itachi's wide eyes caught sight of a very recognizable car and an even more familiar face as Shisui leaned across the center console to yell through the open passenger window. His expression was annoyed but expectant.

Questions of how and why flickered through his mind, but those went unasked as a more powerful feeling of relief flooded him. He didn't think he would see the older male so soon. 

"Hurry up. My interior is getting wet," Shisui added impatiently.

Itachi withheld his retort that he would only exacerbate that issue by getting into the car in his current condition but he didn't want to chase Shisui off so he silently slipped his bag off his shoulder as he opened the door and set it on the floor before he climbed into the vehicle.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Shisui pulled away from the curb. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

His words were harsh but Itachi could hear the concern interlaced in his voice. It warmed him more than the heater.

"It was in my bag," Itachi answered softly. He knew the male well enough to practically feel the irritation radiating off of him and he didn't want to give Shisui any reason to worsen his mood. 

"You still could have answered it," he mumbled as he directed the car further into the city. He flickered a glance in Itachi's direction. "And what were you thinking wearing a thin sweatshirt in the rain at night? I thought you were a genius."

"I had more studying to do than I anticipated," Itachi replied. It was somewhat true. He had needed to study for his upcoming exam in international affairs but he had lengthened the amount of time he needed to distraction himself from remembering his partner's angry words the night before. 

Next to him, Shisui frowned. "You could have called me."

"I thought you were still angry with me," he replied simply. 

"I'm not anymore," Shisui said, but his eyes were focused on the road and his voice was hard. 

Itachi raised a brow as he attempted to hide a shiver. "You're not?"

Shisui finally flashed a glance at him before his eyes returned to the dark, busy street. "Maybe a little still."

His annoyed mutter made a soft smile appear on Itachi's face and he turned away slightly to hide it, knowing it would only rile him up more. Instead he turned his attention to rubbing his hands together to fight off the cold still stiffening the muscles in his fingers. 

"You always had poor circulation," Shisui pointed out. 

He hadn't realized the older male had been watching him as they waited at a light and he stared curiously as Shisui shifted his car into park. He unbuckled his seat belt and yanked his hoodie over his head before he offered it to Itachi. Itachi only stared in confusion, making Shisui sigh and reach across the car to yank on the zipper of his sweatshirt. 

"Take that damn thing off before you get sick," he ordered.

His sharp reply had Itachi moving into action and he was inwardly grateful Shisui had unzipped the metal for him because he was fairly certain his cold fingers wouldn't have been able to function properly anyway. He pulled off his own seat belt to rid himself of the wet material before he pulled Shisui's dark blue hoodie over his head. 

The fabric was still warm from his body heat and smelled deliciously like the body wash he used. Itachi couldn't help himself from closing his eyes briefly to inhale the addicting scent. 

"You should be more careful next time," Shisui said softly.

His tone drew Itachi's attention and he looked back to find he only had only been wearing a black t-shirt under his sweatshirt. A sudden pull of attraction warmed him as he eyed the broad shoulders visible under the material and strong biceps that made the sleeves cling to his fitted form. It was no wonder Itachi couldn't stay away from him. 

"I meant to say it," Itachi said suddenly. 

Shisui glanced at him again, but he remained silent. They both knew he was referring to the previous night.

"I know I am not the best with words at times-."

"Understatement," Shisui muttered.

Itachi shot him a look, but continued, "And I am not always comfortable expressing my feelings and emotions-."

"Understatement."

"Do you mind?" he asked in a clipped voice. "I am trying to tell you I love you too."

The interior of the car was silent until Shisui snorted lightly in amusement before a sudden, genuine grin appeared on his face. Itachi's flash of annoyance melted at the look and his body warmed under the older male's stare. "Well it's about time you said it," he teased. 

Itachi opened his mouth to retort but he suddenly found himself incapable as Shisui leaned over to seal his mouth against his. It had only been a day but Itachi found himself missing those lips more than he cared to admit - and he would not admit it. 

Shisui's fingers tightened in his hair at the nape of his neck and Itachi couldn't stop himself from leaning into his familiar touch. His cold fingers slid across Shisui's warm back, pulling him closer. 

Shisui had started the kiss as being purely affectionate, but Itachi had always been better at showing his attraction rather than saying it and he tightened his fingers into Shisui's locks to better slant his mouth against his. Teeth and tongues collided and the air between them warmed quickly, leaving Itachi a little breathless and perhaps maybe a bit giddy. 

He was perfectly content to stay wrapped up in Shisui's grasp, but a loud horn directly behind them made them both jump and seperate. The light had changed. Shisui's gaze flickered to the rear view mirror, but rather than release Itachi and return his attention to the downtown street, he merely hit the button for his hazard lights before his mouth sought out Itachi's once more. 

He loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble....don't expect anything more from this.


End file.
